King's Quest: Heir Today, Link Tomorrow
by Arvidius
Summary: Against my judgement I wrote a King's Quest Zelda crossover. When Link tries to return to Hyrule after destroying Soul's Edge, he finds himself stranded on a mysterious island with a very. . . interesting Prince. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Link and Sierra owns King's Quest. **

**This is may or may not be a one shot. I actually wrote it while I was waiting for my sister to edit Chapter 4 of His Fist. If I have interested parties I may continue it. I am not sure how many King's Quest and fans are Zelda fans, so I am unsure if there is a demographic to market towards. This is random humor so bear with it. I usually dislike crossovers, but we'll see where this goes. Read and Review.**

_King's Quest:_

_Heir Today, Link Tomorrow_

_Special Edition Part I_

As soft melodies slowly filtered out of the blue wood wind instrument, Link, the Hero of Time and defender of Hyrule could be satisfied with the fruit of his labors. Playing his time traveling instrument, the Ocarina of Time, blue light swirled around him as he was transported from this dimensional plane to another. Link had, until recently, been pursuing the evil blade Soul's Edge, a sort of parallel sword to the Master Sword: Evil's Bane. After terminating the other feckless miscreants pursuing Soul Edge, and destroying the blade itself, Link resolved to return to his native Hyrule, Princess Zelda, and his other friends. Smiling at the thought of the reunion, the green clad warrior closed his eyes as time transported him to another plane.

Opening his blue eyes he scanned the horizon. Brown leather boots situated themselves on golden sand as a cool salt water breeze caressed his blond locks of hair. As he took in the sight of an expansive ocean, doubt began to gnaw at him. He had seen the ocean before in Termina, but never in Hyrule. As far as he could tell Hyrule was landlocked. Furthermore, none of the vegetation reminded him of the Great Bay in Termina. Seeing the remnants of what was apparently a wooden sailing vessel, Link concluded that he must have come to the wrong place. _Must have played that last note a little flat_. He thought. Link brought the Ocarina to his lips until he heard a regal voice echo on the abandoned shore.

"Hello!? Is anyone here!?" Link tried to use the Ocarina to escape, but by the time he played the first note, it was clear he had been spotted. He supposed that most cultures held inter-dimensional travel during a conversation to be rude, and so reluctantly he decided to hear out the rather strange person. The stranger scraped the remnants of sand off his golden-green jacket and his coarse black pants while he wrapped what looked to be a scarf back around his neck. _A scarf?_ Link wondered. _Maybe that's why he can't find anybody; he's too embarrassing to look at_. As he approached closer, his features were well chiseled with a mane of black hair, and it was quite clear that he had the aura of thinking himself very important. He addressed Link in a very boisterous tone. "Good day, peddler. What can you tell me about this land?"

"Peddler? Are you making fun of my get up too?" Link thought about reaching for his Master Sword and simply killing this pansy.

"I'm afraid I don't understand: 'get up'? A local custom perhaps?" The stranger looked genuinely confused.

"I don't know what local customs are. In fact I don't know _where_ we are." Link all but growled. Talking to this man was cutting in on his well earned vacation time.

"Is it possible, then, that I am in the Land of the Green Isles?" The stranger asked hopefully. Too hopefully in Link's mind. As Link stared down at his Ocarina, eagerly awaiting an exit opportunity, he stole a side long glance at the stranger. "Nope, you just missed them. That place is back by the Kingdom of the Purple Archipelago and the Empire of the Blue Estuary. Try going back to the north."

The stranger's face went solemn. "Ah. I see. I might have a problem with that. You see, my ship wrecked and I am stranded here on this island and . . ."

Link grunted disinterestedly. "Oh, how awful for you. Now if you'll excuse me." Link attempted to play the Song of Time to transport him back to Hyrule. Beautiful notes sang in the air and then . . . nothing. Link frowned, he played again, and then again, and still only music echoed on the sandy shore. He whacked the Ocarina with the butt of his palm, hoping that random brute force would offer a solution. He was sorely disappointed. The stranger seemed genuinely concerned and his face turned to one of sympathy. "It was a very lovely tune. Perhaps if you played the melody more legato you might improve the song."

Link's blue eyes went red. "I don't care about that, I just want to get home and get away from . . ." The stranger craned his head curiously. Link moaned. "This magic Ocarina is not working." Link tried to look for an inscription on the Ocarina to identify its maker so that when he did return to Hyrule he would be able to decapitate the bastard who made it. Unfortunately there was none. Goddesses damn it.

Link tried everything he could think of to get the Ocarina to work. He tried rubbing it, dancing, giving it an inspirational speech, bribing it, and even giving it a bath. It just wouldn't work. Link realized that he would have to find his own way home. He gulped. He was stuck with that loser. Link nearly wept as he contemplated the consequences.

The stranger put a weak gripped hand on Link's shoulder, attempting to . . . comfort him? "May I offer a suggestion my good man?"

Link grimaced. "Please, by all means." He said facetiously.

Obliviously, the stranger went on. "I am Prince Alexander-Gwydion of the Kingdom of Daventry. Son of Graham and Valanice, Grandson of Cedric and Coignice, Defender of the fair and lovely Princess Cassima, and a friend of all those in need of aid. My good sir, might I beseech you to travel with me? We are both strangers in this realm and our combined efforts will be of more use than our separate endeavors. Might I petition you to accompany me? My father has the employ of many powerful wizards at the Castle of Daventry. I cannot offer more, but I promise you that I will offer their services so that you may repair your instrument. Then you can become the great musician you are born to be."

Link slapped his forehead, leaving a fine red splotch in the middle. However, when Link thought about it he didn't have any better idea. In fact, Link had no other alternative as of yet because he had no idea where he was. Link steeled himself, bracing for the pain that this decision would bring. He martialed the most snide aristocratic voice he could muster. "I, Bulblonius CXII, Emperor of the Empire of Bulblonia, Grand Warden of the Royal Cheese Eating Club, and Treasurer for the Parent Teacher Guild, do humbly acquiesce your request."

Alexander bowed low. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Bulblonius." Link sighed. He knew his forehead was going to become permanently red by the end of the day. "If I may suggest, we need to retrieve whatever we can from the wreckage of my ship."

Link looked at the big hulking ship on the shore. It was a huge craft that must have required many men for it to sail. "Hey, where's your crew?"

Alexander stared off into the horizon. "We must endeavor expeditiously. I am trying to gain an audience the fair Cassima, the princess of this land. We were nearly betrothed when we were captured by the evil wizard Mordac. We grew rather fond of each other you see; at least on my part. I am here to ensure that she arrived safely."

Link deftly stopped himself before his hand made complete contact with his forehead. "Hey, Alex!? Where's your crew?"

Alexander did not seem to take any notice of Link's inquiries. "I have not heard from her since our ordeal with the fell wizard. Blackguard! He enslaved her and forced that beautiful creature to do menial labor. What beast would be so cruel!?"

"Navi." Link muttered under his breath. "Alex, what happened to your crew!?"

Alexander looked genuinely confused. "Huh? Oh. I am not sure. But I hope Cassima is safe and . . ."

"Forget about Cassima, you have no idea where your crew is!? Probably around one or two hundred people, and you haven't looked for them yet!?"

"Perhaps they've gone on ahead, seeking a royal audience with Cassima on my behalf. I was unconscious for quite awhile."

"Prince Alexander, have you considered the idea that they might have set the ship on a crash course and abandoned ship because they think you're a piece of—"

"No! My loyal crew would never abandon their sovereign. I cannot find any traces of dead bodies, so they must either be searching for the Land of the Green Isles, or they are gathering supplies. Perhaps they have achieved an audience at this very moment with Cassima."

Great, his own crew ditched him. Furthermore, he seemed to be the most . . . mentally handicapped prince Link had ever become acquainted with. He was so glad that he broke Zelda of most of her annoying patrician habits. But this guy caused Link to lose faith in the redemption of sentient beings. "Fine, let's see what we can find in your ship."

Alexander strained as he lifted a small plank from the sand, cascading it aside to reveal a small wooden box with a single copper coin. He also picked up a small golden ring from the sandy beach, and put it on a delicate finger. "Zounds! My Royal Signet Ring!" Alexander redefined sissy as he made a leap in excitement.

Link exhaled and grumbled. Then, unsheathing the Master Sword, he began randomly slicing up the remnants of the ship, awaiting the lovely sound of fallen rupees that never came. Link's eyes widened in surprise. He then stepped off to a grassy patch near the beach and started cutting the grasses off at the stalks. The only thing that vacated the grassy patch were hordes of fleeing insects and reptiles, bewildered at the random assault on their habitat. _What kind of sick place is this?_ Link's disgust was quickly turning to despair.

"Egad good sir!" Alexander cried alarmed. "Such violence! Let us take our leave of this place and move inland. There we may find some sign of where we have both been fatefully whisked to."

Through with sarcastic come backs for now, Link none too joyfully ambled into the forest beyond the beach.


End file.
